A Thousand Pieces
by Itsahopeforallthehopeless
Summary: To this day I can still recall the feel of the cool leather against my cheek, the rough stitching of the patches beneath my fingers and the heavy smell of cigarettes filling my nose.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N quick note this is my first time writing a Sons of Anarchy fanfic currently I'm on season 5 but I know all the spoilers from season 7 so if their is any inaccuracies please let me know because I'm trying to make this seem as realistic as possible!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to Kurt Sutter etc….**

_A Thousand Pieces_

_By Itsahopeforallthehopeless_

_Belfast, Ireland 2026_

My brother left the day he turned eighteen, In a way I'd always known he was leaving us. I wasn't worried about him my big brother has always been able to fend for himself, Besides I already had a pretty good hunch where he was going….stupid Charming, California. It was a complete waste of time getting the police involved. All they did is asked us all sorts of idiotic questions about where we thought Abel might have gone. Seriously anyone who truly knew my brother would have known he was going stateside.

Mom's been crying all morning and my stepdad has been staring blankly at the wall, Its easy to see that he's a million miles away in a different time and place.

_Charming California, 2014_

It was a beautiful sunny December morning the day they buried Jackson Nathaniel Teller. It seemed to most as if God was playing some sort of cruel joke on them when they were in their darkest hours. There was motorcycles by the thousands everywhere you looked there was a bike glinting in the sunlight. They had come from all across the country to mourn the loss of John Teller's oldest son. The thunderous roar of engines filled the streets and shook the windows as the solemn parade passed by. But what Nero would remember the clearest that day wasn't the weather or the bikers, It was the anguish of seeing a little boy's heart broken into a thousand pieces. When the casket was being lowered into the ground was when the reality seemed to hit Abel full force. With an inhuman scream the six year old had lunged forward, If it hadn't been for the quick reflexes of Chibs and Tig the child would have fallen into the grave. Abel, limbs flailing fought the two men sobbing and yelling "Daddy, Daddy". Eventually Abel tired himself out and lay limply in the scotsman's arms exhausted. Their wasnt a dry eye in the crowd after Abel's outburst, even the most fearsome looking biker's had tears streaming down their cheeks. It was apparent to Nero that it was crucial to get Wendy and the boys out of Charming so Abel could heal without seeing constant reminders on every street corner.

A few weeks later the house had been sold, belongings had been packed and plane tickets to Ireland had been bought. Nero found a perfect little house in Belfast for Wendy and the boys. Nero would have preferred going to some other part of Ireland where the SAMBEL charter wasn't located. But as Chibs had reminded him Jax might still have enemies that could resurface one day and being close to the charter would be helpful if Abel and Thomas ever needed protection.

**a/n ok so I know this is extremely short but its just the beginning so bear with me and please tell me what you think so far**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks so much for all the kind responses, To answer the question of why I picked Ireland, it's mostly because I'm reading a book series set in Ireland right now so its honestly the first place I thought of. It does seem kind of unrealistic of a place for them to go…..but anyway heres the next chapter enjoy ;).**

_A Thousand Pieces_

_By Itsahopeforallthehopeless_

_Belfast, Ireland 2026_

When I was little my brother was my best friend, As we grew older I began noticing how his smile never reached his eyes they just stayed like cold blue ice.

My brother was damaged and I couldn't do anything but watch us slowly drift further and further apart.

I have few memories of Abel ever being truly happy, I blame our father for that I hate the man for making my brother the way he is. Our father is something Abel and I have always disagreed on. I despise Jackson Teller he was a murderer and a criminal he deserved to die.

I don't remember my father at all, I like to think its better that way it makes it easier to hate him.

I wish I could remember my real mother, I only know her through pictures and other people's memories. The only thing I have from my mother is my hair; it used to be blonde until I was around four years old then it slowly transitioned into a light brown color.

Now It's just another thing that makes my brother and I different.

_Charming, California 2026_

I stood frozen staring at the "Welcome to Charming" sign, one more footstep and I would be entering the place where I was born and my father lost his life.

A black crow sat perched on the top of the sign silently observing me with it's inky dark eyes.

The bird sent chills down my spine, I'd never been too fond of crows my whole childhood I was convinced a pair of them were following me. My mother thought I was crazy when I told her, she said I was making up stories but she never saw the crows only Thomas and I could see them.

I think it frightened her when we mentioned it eventually we just stopped talking about it.

I took a deep breath and moved forward past the sign. When I looked over my shoulder the crow was gone….as usual.

I walked along the side of the road with no real idea where I was headed, But I just needed to keep moving I had come to far to turn and run.

I'm not sure how long I had been walking when I saw the telltale iron wrought fence of the local cemetery; I knew my father was buried in there somewhere.

Not bothering to find an entrance I scaled the short fence dropping into the grass on the other side.

In the empty stillness I felt like the only person around for miles, Then I saw the man with brown hair in badly need of cutting crouched down next to a headstone with his back to me.

The grinning reaper on the back of the man's kutte threw me back to when I was six years old. I remember it was late at night but still I sat barely awake on the couch waiting. I hadn't seen my father for days he always left early in the morning before anyone was awake.

Sleep was threatening to take its hold on me when the door opened softly; I forced my eyes fully open and ran over wrapping myself tightly around his legs.

"Hey, little man what are you doing up" He'd whispered sweeping me up into his arms.

"I missed you Daddy" I said burying my face into his shoulder.

To this day I can still recall the feel of the cool leather against my cheek, the rough stitching of the patches beneath my fingers and the heavy smell of cigarettes filling my nose.

"Hey, you ok" A voice interrupted my reminiscing bringing me back to the present day. The man wearing the kutte stood in front of me, the president patch stood out on his shoulder.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine" I stuttered out and quickly walked past him, mentally cursing myself for acting so stupid.

Besides with my luck today my father's grave will probably be on the other end of this cemetery.

**A/N So who do you think was the man in the cemetery? And the crows weren't they pretty creepy? **

**Anyway….you'll just have to wait and see :) **


End file.
